1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data storage device assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a server, includes a plurality of hard desk drives (HDDs) to provide capacity of data storage device. However, the traditional arrangement for the HDDs cannot provide increasing data storage capacity.